À ceux de la patrie
by AsukaTirento
Summary: La relation de Francis avec les grands personnages de son Histoire fut toujours très complexe ; tantôt il pleurait pour eux, tantôt il n'hésitait pas à les haïr. Pourtant, ce sont eux qui, en bien ou en mal, ont fait son Histoire, celle de la patrie française. Alors il se rappelle d'eux et adresse une dernière lettre.
1. Francis et les Gaulois

**Après avoir écrit** ** _Pour la paix (j'adore vraiment étudier Jeanne d'Arc)_** **, j'ai relu quelque peu l'Histoire de la France et j'ai eu envie d'en faire plus et donc voilà le résultat : un recueil de Francis et quelques-uns des grands personnages de la France (ou grand évènement), qu'il s'agisse de rois, de seigneur, de saint ou de n'importe qui d'autre. J'espère que le concept vous plaira et j'avertis : j'essaye d'avoir une approche assez historique mais, concernant le « caractère » des personnages qui apparaitront, ce n'est qu'une approche personnelle.**

 **Concernant l'aspect historique, je tire mes sources surtout de mes livres à ce sujet comme l'** ** _Histoire de France_** **d'Ernest Lavisse (l'édition augmentée de Dimitri Casali),** ** _La guerre de Cent Ans vue par ceux qui l'ont vécue_** **de Michel Mollat du Jourdin, quelques livres de Max Gallo,** ** _Métronome_** **de Lorànt Deutsch, l'** ** _Histoire de France_** **de Jean Duché, de quelques journaux historiques et, j'admets, un tout petit peu d'internet pour certains détails dont je ne pourrai pas avoir de source papier. Sinon, si j'utilise d'autres livres, je les citerai au moment voulu. Je tenterai aussi de garder mes O.S d'une manière chronologie, c'est-à-dire en suivant le cours de l'Histoire.**

 **Donc, pour commencer, parlons donc de Vercingétorix ! Ce n'est pas le meilleur des textes que j'ai écrit, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même pour toutes les informations que vous pourriez apprendre sur les Gaulois si jamais l'envie ne vous en a pris d'approfondir vos connaissances dessus. D'ailleurs, pour celui-là, je vous conseillerai d'aller regarder Confession d'Histoire, une chaine youtube d'Histoire très intéressante.**

 **Ha, et disclaimer pour maintenant et plus tard : Je ne possède pas Hetalia.**

* * *

 **Francis et les Gaulois**

À cette époque, il n'était pas encore là. Mais il en avait entendu parler, de ces fameux Gaulois. Ce peuple « barbare » selon beaucoup, surtout selon l'Empire Romain et Jules César. Ces rustres ignorants, qui ne connaissaient rien d'autre que la guerre et la barbarie. Ces païens que l'on nommait Gaulois et qui habitant la Gaule, le lointain écho de son nom d'antan qui, qui d'ailleurs était plurielle puisqu'il y avait plusieurs Gaule. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait pratiquement se le remémorent, ce pays si étranger, si reclus et si ignorant et surtout, Celte. Car selon Jules César, il y avait les Belges, les Aquitains et les Celtes, appelés Gaulois par les Romains, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas envies d'appeler les Gaulois selon les noms de leurs régions.

Les Gaulois lui ressemblaient quelque peu. Ils étaient blonds, comme lui. Enfin, pour une grande majorité. Mais, contrairement à lui, ils préféraient les moustaches aux barbes. Ils vivaient dans des maisons en forme de huttes et faites notamment de paille avec uniquement un trou dans le toit pour laisser la fumée du feu sortir. Ils partaient à la chasse en s'équipant d'arc et de flèches, portaient des manteaux en fourrure d'animaux, écoutaient leurs chamans appelés druides qui transmettaient leurs savoirs par oral puisque les Gaulois ne savaient ni lire ni écrire, festoyaient gaiement et aimaient se disputer.

Amusant comment cela sonnait fortement pour un livre pour enfant. Il était vrai que les Gaulois ne pouvaient décemment pas être considérer comme d'une grande finesse mais fallait-il à ce point les réduire à des barbares ignorants tout ? Si la réponse était affirmative selon les Romains, lui, n'en partageait pas leur avis. Ces gaulois possédaient tout de même une culture, des dieux – aussi « païens » soient-ils – un mode de vie qui leur était propre. Ils n'étaient pas de vulgaires hommes de Cro-Magnon !

Nombreux gaulois méritaient leur nom dans l'Histoire même si le plus célèbre d'entre eux fut et restera Vercingétorix, qui rallia ardemment et courageusement les chefs gaulois autour de lui pour combattre l'ennemi venu d'Italie : les Romains. D'ailleurs, encore une fois, il serait plus juste de parler des chefs gaulois comme des chefs celtes, encore mieux, selon les noms de leurs régions. Ainsi Vercingétorix le « Gaulois » était plus un Arverne qu'autre chose, comme nombreux de ses contemporains, aux côtés des Parisii, des Carnutes, des Eduens et pleins d'autres que les Romains semblaient ignorer. Comme le fait, aussi, que la moustache et les ailes sur les casques, eh bien... non. Loin de là.

Et puis, contrairement aux vieilles rumeurs, les Romains et les Gaulois ne se faisaient pas la guerre. Du moins, pas aussi fortement qu'on le croit. Au contraire, nombreux faisaient commerce ensemble. Nombreux gaulois étaient parmi les légions romaines, par ailleurs. Et puis, les Romains, ils aimaient bien aider certains gaulois, à mieux en combattre d'autres, selon quelques commerces profitables aux romains. Ainsi qu'y mettre un certain ordre dans ses régions.

Pourtant, Alésia assiégée, Vercingétorix se rendit à Jules César alors qu'il tentait de repousser l'envahisseur romain. D'autant plus ironique que Vercingétorix et César, officiellement, furent alliés. Mais à croire que la paix n'était qu'illusoire et insuffisante, ne parvenant pas à satisfaire tous. Finalement, Vercingétorix se rendit à Alésia, mais lui et les siens furent encerclés par les Romains et, finalement, la défaite fut proche et le chef gaulois rendit les armes devant son ennemi, en 52 av. J.-C.

Non pas que cela fut en si grand problème et une fatalité douloureuse. Certes, de nombreux esclaves furent déportés par les Romains, un million, mais les gaulois ne s'en portèrent pas si mal, à devenir romains. Cela leur apporta de nombreux avantages. Non pas que César ait fait créer des routes dans toutes les Gaules, puisqu'il en existait déjà de toute façon, bien que les voies romaines furent plus efficaces mais l'enseignement éducatif, la fortification des villes et diverses coutumes. Bien que des traditions et des cultures se perdirent, d'autres se gagnèrent dans le berceau romain qu'était la Gaule.

 _À Vercingétorix, roi Arverne,_

 _Je m'adresse à toi, ô chef choisi par les Celtes et qui, cela me fait toujours bien rire, ne portait point de moustache épaisse ou de casque à corne. Comme quoi, les a priori et les stéréotypes ont la vie dure. J'ignore si exactement, il serait bon que je te déclare comme mon fils ou celui d'un autre avant moi, une nation perdue, celle de la Gaule. Après tout, les français sont-ils plus gaulois, et donc celtes, que francs ? Mais c'est sur cette terre que je suis né et, de ce fait, je ne peux décemment pas ignorer ceux qui y ont vécu, qu'ils soient mes descendants ou mes ancêtres._

 _Je suis heureux de voir que vous ne furent pas les barbares que l'Histoire a souvent crû, à cause de mauvaises informations dues à un fort patriotisme. Et je suis heureux d'avoir appris sur ces celtes que l'on nomma vulgairement gaulois. C'est aujourd'hui devant ta statue, sur le site du siège d'Alésia à Alise-Sainte-Reine en Bourgogne, que je te rends hommage par cette lettre. Encore un fait drôle : tu portes là une moustache. C'est par cela que l'on voit le merveilleux de l'Histoire. Nous apprenons sans cesse notre passé, celui de ceux avant nous et pourtant l'Histoire ne cesse de nous surprendre. Aujourd'hui, nous en savons bien plus sur toi que nous en savions il y a moins d'un siècle. Nous avons réparé des erreurs commises par des idées patriotiques en t'idéalisant. Certes, tu fus un grand homme, mais tu restas quelqu'un d'un peuple avec une culture qui lui fut propres, des valeurs morales et des croyances honorables. Voilà le plus important._

 _Et voilà ce qui est recherché chez un homme prêt à diriger les siens. Qui, barbare, pourrait prétendre être à la tête d'un groupe, d'une communauté, d'un peuple, pour se battre pour ses droits ? Loin d'être des barbares mais aussi loin d'être à idéaliser, il n'en reste pas moins que vous, Celtes, furent natif de ce qui sera, des siècles plus tard, la patrie des francs. Si les peuples changent, les souvenirs n'en demeurent pas moins. Et c'est cette leçon que j'ai appris il y a bien longtemps et que je désire faire apprend aux générations futures._

 _Que ton âme demeure toujours en paix selon les dieux en lesquels tu croyais, toi, l'emblème d'un peuple._

 _Un proche camarade, Francis Bonnefoy._


	2. Francis et le baptême de Clovis

**L'histoire des Francs est très intéressante, je trouve. C'est assez ironique vu que ce texte est assez court, mais bon... En réalité, j'ai tellement parlé dans les notes du premier chapitre... Donc cette fois, on va faire court : bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Francis et le baptême de Clovis**

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

— Dieu m'a apporté la victoire. »

Francis cligna des yeux. Ainsi le peuple gallo-romain était parvenu à ses fins : Clovis, roi des Francs, serait chrétien et abandonnerait ses dieux considérés comme païens. Parce que Dieu lui avait apporté la victoire dans un moment critique où il risquait la mort et la défaite. Dieu s'était rangé du côté des Frans lorsque la bataille semblait perdu et que les dieux de Clovis semblaient l'avoir laissé tomber.

« Dieu de Clotilde, lui ai-je dit, si vous me donnez la victoire, je me ferai chrétien. Désormais, je tiens promesse », ajouta Clovis.

Francis hocha la tête. Il ne comprenait pas encore très bien l'importance de la religion à ce moment. Il se sentait jeune, très jeune. Comme un nouveau-né qui venait d'apprendre quelque chose, il apprenait que Clovis serait chrétien. À moins qu'il ne se sentait comme un vieillard qui se mourrait et dont les souvenirs s'effaçaient ou revenaient subitement ? Quelle étrange sensation, que d'être une nation...

« C'est donc pour cela que vous apprenez le catéchisme », dit Francis sans but particulier.

Le souverain belliqueux répondit en hochant la tête. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une salle vide, assis en attendant la venue de Rémi, l'évêque de Reims qui viendrait faire le catéchisme à Clovis, comme il le fait habituellement. Bientôt, Clotilde – la femme de Clovis – arriverait pour écouter attentivement elle aussi, en compagnie de son mari.

« Et vous vous ferez baptisé à Reims, c'est bien cela ?

— Affirmatif. Je ferai en sorte qu'il n'y ait eu plus belle cérémonie de ce baptême, afin que tous ceux qui me suivent et me soutiennent puissent comprendre l'importance de cette religion qui m'a accordé la victoire.

— Je comprends, déclara Francis avec un doux sourire. Vous êtes donc fermement convaincu de votre foi.

— Autant que Clotilde peut l'être. Grâce à elle, Dieu m'a sauvé.

— Comme Dieu sauva Paris des Huns et d'Attila par la foi d'une jeune femme du nom de Geneviève qui assura aux Parisiens que les Huns ne pourraient pas envahir la cité ?

— Absolument. Cette femme est une sainte qui a su avoir assez foi en Dieu pour recevoir sa bénédiction et sa protection.

— Vous savez que la survie de Paris à ce sujet est très controversée ?

— Pourtant le résultat est le même : Attila s'en est allé détourner son regard vers une autre cité.

— Orléans, je devine ?

— Là où les Francs sont allés prêter main-forte aux Gallo-Romains, aux Wisigoths, aux Burgondes, aux Saxons, aux Bretons, et aux Armoricains pour défaire le Barbare menaçant ? Oui. »

Francis laissa échapper un frisson à ce souvenir. À la bataille à Mauriac, non loin de Troyes, où, commandé par le général Ætius, tous se battirent pour faire reculer et perdre l'envahisseur venu d'Asie. Un combat bien dangereux qui aurait pu finir par la défaite d'Aetius et des siens si Attila n'avait pas décidé de s'en aller. Mais une chose était sûre : la Gaule fut sauve.

Alors la nation se leva, souriante.

« Bien, je crois qu'il commence à se faire tard et, de plus, j'ai le sentiment que vous ne tarderez pas à recevoir de la visite. Alors su ce, je vous laisse, cher ami. Que Dieu vous protège, vous qui avez foi en lui, désormais. »

Et Francis quitta la salle, laissant Clovis seul.

 _À Clovis, roi des Francs,_

 _Tu n'as point idée, cher ami, de ce que tu as représenté pour moi. C'est sous ton règne que je suis officiellement né, moi, la patrie Française – enfin, pas vraiment puisqu'il faut attendre encore quelques siècles pour pouvoir parler de la « France », mais tu m'as compris. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce que tu fis pour moi. Nombreux de tes faits sont désormais des symboles, ou le furent durant longtemps._

 _Prenons ton baptême à Reims, assistée par des centaines, des milliers de Francs. Par toi, la tradition de se faire sacré à Reims perdura. Bon, se faire sacré et baptisé, ce n'est pas exactement pareil, je te l'accorde. Mais cela remonte à une drôle d'histoire, qui concerne la fiole qui contenait l'huile sainte dont tu fus oint. Savais-tu qu'elle fut rangée et oubliée pour plus de deux siècles. Dès sa découverte, les sacres se firent à Reims, jusqu'à Louis XVI. Mais bon, ça, cela ne doit pas beaucoup t'intéresser._

 _Préfères-tu que nous parlions du vase ?... Non, nous allons éviter, cela est pour le mieux. Admettons tout de même que tu avais quelques... réticents à t'obéir, parmi les tiens. Mais peut-on vraiment t'en vouloir ? Loin de là. Et puis, tu sais bien te venger et te faire obéir._

 _Sinon, pourquoi ne pas parler de Paris. Tu ne le sais pas mais ta décision de t'installer à Paris affecta la France durant des siècles passés et sans doute des siècles à venir. Par ton choix sur Paris, tu fis de cette cité la capitale de tout le pays. Tantôt l'on l'adora, tantôt on l'a haïssait. Mais toujours Paris fut Paris, quand bien même elle ne cesse d'évoluer. Tu serais fort amusé et surpris en voyant ce qu'elle est devenue._

 _Enfin, tout cela ne me rajeunit pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, vois-tu, tu es resté dans les mémoires. Tu as fait la France. Son nom, ses régions, sa capitale, sa foi, tant est de toi, toi roi des Francs, si généreux ! Et aussi très ingénieux qui comprenait l'importance de la religion chez les gallo-romains et te fis baptisé pour mieux gouverner, cela aussi._

 _Ta grandeur devait avoir été perçue par Dieu pour que tu ais été sauvé de tes ennemis, toi qui ne croyait pas en lui auparavant. Le monde est décidément bien drôle._

 _Bon, je ne m'éterniserai pas d'avantage. Je pense avoir dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur te concernant, mon cher ami. Alors, je vais terminer simplement : Au nom de la France, en mon nom, je te remercie d'avoir existé et que ton âme repose en paix, roi des Francs._

 _Un proche camarade, Francis Bonnefoy._

* * *

 **Comme le précédent chapitre, j'ai tenté de ne pas donner de « statue fixe » à Francis avant la « naissance officielle » de la France. Après tout la France s'est bâtie sur plusieurs peuples, gaulois, romains, francs... Du coup, les Gaulois peuvent-ils être considérés comme des « avants » français du fait qu'ils sont nés sur la terre française ? Ou est-ce les français qui sont des gaulois ? Disons que, dans un cadre comme Hetalia, la question est assez intéressante pour savoir la « figure humaine » qui représente un pays. Et du coup, je prends aussi en compte les sentiments humains : par nos ancêtres, nous ressentons un certain patriotisme, même envers des gens que nous n'avons jamais connu. Du coup, je pars sur l'idée que même Francis n'est pas certain de cela, un peu comme quelqu'un qui cherche ses origines. Même si, logiquement, cela devrait être son « ancêtre » (La Gaule du coup) qui représente la nation « gauloise ». Ouais, j'aime embêter la logique.**


	3. Francis et la mort de Roland

**Roland est le supposé (ou faux, si vous préférez) neveu de Charlemagne. Pourquoi « supposé » ? Eh bien** ** _La chanson de Roland_** **devrait suffire à vous répondre. Pour faire court : selon les faits histoires du VIIe siècle, une chanson de geste (les chansons de gestes apparaissaient au XIe siècle) parla de Roland, comte et neveu de Charlemagne, qui serait mort héroïquement en 778 face aux « hérétiques ». Les évènements cités dans la première partie de ce texte partent sur l'idée que Roland est effectivement le petit-fils de Charlemagne. La deuxième partie, la lettre, s'intéresse plus sur les faits historiques tels quels.**

* * *

 **Francis et la mort de Roland**

« Roland, le neveu de Charlemagne, est mort. »

La surprise était totale à cette sinistre annonce.

La première réaction de Francis fut de se retenir de pleurer. Oh, qu'il aimait Roland ! Ce garçon si valeureux et si noble au grand cœur ! Puis il pensa à aller voir Charlemagne. Il devait aller montrer son soutien au roi, lui prouver que la France pleurait avec lui la mort de son neveu bien-aimé.

Mais aussitôt que cette conviction lui prit, il apprit que Charlemagne était déjà parti venger son neveu contre les Sarrasins.

Charlemagne, comme tous les Francs, l'avait entendu : l'olifant de Roland, ce cor qui résonna de partout pour annoncer la détresse du neveu de Charlemagne. Signe que Roland livrait bataille. L'on savait également que Ganelon, beau-père de Roland, tentait tant bien que mal de convaincre son roi du contraire. Mais, fort heureusement au grand soulagement des Francs, Charlemagne entendu parfaitement le cor et, avec les siens, se précipitait au secours de son neveu en faisait garder Ganelon, qu'on soupçonnait d'être un félon.

« Ainsi, l'espoir que le peuple avait sur la survie de Roland fut vain », ajouta le messager.

Francis s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège et, avec une main qui soutenait sa tête, ferma les yeux et demanda d'une voix calme et terne :

« Comment est-il mort ?

— Noblement, répondit le messager. Contre l'ennemi, Durendal à la main, le noble Olivier et l'archevêque Turpin à ses côtés. Sa tête tournée vers l'Espagne, comme signe qu'il ne se détourna pas de l'ennemi qui voulut sa mort sans parvenir à l'obtenir que par leur défaite, en faisant de Roland un conquérant. Il a tendu son gant droit vers Dieu et l'Ange Gabriel l'a pris de sa main. Avec lui, l'ange Chérubin et l'archange saint-michel du Péril de la mer ont emporté le comte Roland au paradis. »

Francis eut un léger sourire parmi sa misère au moins, l'âme de Roland serait-elle en paix.

« Et le Roi ? se hâta-t-il de demander.

— Il a fait sonner les clairons et, avec sa grande armée, s'en est retrouvé la trace de ceux d'Espagne afin de les poursuivre avec ardeur afin, comme lui annonça l'ange qu'il connait bien, la venger la fleur de France contre cette race criminelle. »

Francis savait ce que cela voulait dire : Charlemagne ne s'arrêterait pas dans sa folie vengeresse avant que les responsables de la mort de son neveu ne soient punis.

D'une certaine manière, il aurait aimé tenter de l'arrêter. Il le savait bien : la vengeance était dangereuse et à double-tranchant. Mais il ressentait aussi cette conviction, celle partagée par les siens : celle de la justice. La justice qui réclamait que la mort de Roland ne soit pas vaine. Après tout, qui était-il, pour empêcher les motivations de toute une nation ? Il n'était que leur représentation. Et, avec eux, il partageait leurs joies et leur souffrance.

En ce moment, les Frans souffraient. Ils souffraient de la mort de Roland et, comme Charlemagne à leur tête, réclamaient la mort de leurs ennemis, responsables de tant de leurs malheurs.

Alors, écoutant son cœur meurtris, Francis demeura là où il était. Il pleura la mort du courageux Roland alors que Charlemagne continuait sa vengeresse bataille contre l'ennemi Sarrasin d'Espagne.

 _À Charlemagne, l'Empereur à la barbe fleurie,_

 _Que ces évènements sont flous dans ma tête. Te rappelles-tu de ce moment ? Ils sont désormais si connu de tous. Tous, par le biais de ces chansons de gestes, connaissent la Chanson de Roland, ton valeureux neveu qui, en face des Sarrasins, a tenu bon, jusqu'à la fin._

 _Pourtant, ceux-là savent-ils vraiment le contexte de cette époque ? Alors que les conquêtes arabes s'étendaient de la Chine à l'océan Atlantique, ton grand-père, Charles Martel, les a arrêtés à Poitiers. Puis, en 800, tu fus sacré empereur, toi qui vécus si peu ton règne d'Empereur qui ne dura que quatorze ans, jusqu'à ta fin._

 _Les Sarrasins, ces musulmans d'Espagne, te posaient problème, à toi qui favorisait le développent de la chrétienté alors que tu étendais ton empire. Et finalement, l'on apprend, dans une de tes innombrables batailles, que ton arrière-garde fut écrasée au col de Roncevaux le 15 août en 778. Tu n'étais même pas encore Empereur._

 _Ce n'est que vers 1100, lors des premières croisades, que le comte Roland devient une légende. Il est alors un symbole contre les arables, qu'il fallait éradiquer lors de la Première Croisade pour reprendre Jérusalem. Alors que pour vous, que représentait ce comte Roland ? Ce lien est-il vrai ou juste une belle illusion pour encourager les foules au combat ? Par ailleurs, ces affrontements d'Espagne, ne les avais-tu pas confiés aux comtes de Toulouse Chorson, puis Guillaume de Gellone, puis le roi Louis lui-même ? Et ces fameux ennemis Sarrasins, les Infidèles, ne sont-ils pas juste d'obscurs montagnards basques ou la milice vasconne ? Les Croisades ont fait glorifier la mort de ce comte Roland, qui n'avait point de lien avec toi, toi qui n'était alors pas encore Empereur mais Roi des Francs. Sans parler du fait que Saragosse ne fut pas prise._

 _N'est-ce pas drôle de voir comment il est simple de changer l'Histoire pour faire bouger des foules ? N'est-ce pas drôle de voir comment il est simple de croire en n'importe qui, tant que cela nous glorifie et dénigre ceux que l'on veut faire passer comme nos ennemis. Beaucoup, comme durant les Croisades, firent de même et opposèrent les « bons » aux « mauvais ». De notre temps, l'on appelle cela de la propagande. Et cela fonctionne très bien. Si bien qu'elle peut détruire les hommes et leur faire oublier toute humanité. Il n'y a rien de plus terrible. Tu n'aimerais sans doute pas voir cela._

 _Jamais nous n'avons cessé de nous battre pour des causes que nous pensions juste. Les sont-elles ou ne les sont-elles pas ? Désormais, cela n'a plus beaucoup d'importante. Seuls les faits et leurs contextes importent. Voilà le rôle de l'Histoire : raconter ce qui s'est passé avant nous, et ainsi permettent aux Hommes d'avancer. En espérant qu'ils ne répètent pas les erreurs du passé. Mais cela est une tâche bien ardue. Penses-tu que toi, dans toute ta grandeur, tu aurais réussi à tous nous unifier ? Cela est une question à laquelle nous n'aurons sans doute jamais de réponse._

 _Cela dit, nous ne pouvons oublier tout ce que tu as fait, toi roi puis empereur. Alors sache, Charles Ier, qu'à tout jamais ton nom nous reviendra en mémoire comme celui de l'Empereur à la barbe fleurie et que ton âme repose en paix._

 _Un proche camarade, Francis Bonnefoy._


	4. Francis et la folie de Charles VI

**Ah, nous nous attaquons à la Guerre de Cent Ans ! J'aime spécialement cette période, bien que je n'en sache pas grand-chose en dehors des grands noms, et donc celui de Charles VI. Vous vous rappelez du roi paranoïaque qui avait décimé les siens ? Eh bien, c'est lui. Le père du célèbre Charles VII (notamment par rapport à Jeanne d'Arc et du fait que la Guerre de Cent Ans s'est arrêtée sous son règne) et le fils de Charles V, ce dernier notamment connu pour avoir fondé la première libraire royale, l'ancêtre de la Bibliothèque nationale.**

* * *

 **Francis et la folie de Charles VI**

Quelle terrible guerre qui affligeait la France depuis si longtemps. À croire que la malédiction lancée par Jacques de Molay contre le pape et Philipe le Bel fonctionnait à merveille. Qu'elle fut regrettable, la mort de Charles V, lui qui avait réussi à redonner un semblant d'espoir aux territoires français contre l'envahisseur anglais ! Surtout qu'Edouard III avait rendu l'âme peu avant, en janvier de l'an 1377, après cinquante ans de règne. Sa disparition supposait un bouleversement des forces, mais comme si le destin voulait sceller cette guerre même dans l'au-delà, Charles V mourut le 16 septembre 1380, en laissant derrière lui que le Dauphin Charles, âgé de dix ans. Heureusement, la guerre s'était stabilisée à ce moment, par le gouvernement des oncles de Charles VI en attendant que leur neveu soit assez grand pour régner par lui-même, à quatorze ans.

Désormais, des années plus tard et sans que la guerre ne soit finie, Charles VI s'en allait en Bretagne contre le duc Jean IV. Il venait de passer la ville de Mans et, avec les siens, passaient la forêt. Francis était à ses côtés, observant les faits et gestes de celui qui le gouvernait, qui gouvernaient la France. Le Bien-Aimé paraissait avoir chaud, et ce n'était qu'à son honneur : une chaleur étouffante les envahissait tous en ce chaud mois d'Août 1392.

« Mon roi... », commença Francis.

Mais il s'interrompu brusquement lorsqu'un vieillard en haillon sortit de derrières les arbres et s'écria, tel un fou, ses yeux rivés vers sa Majesté :

« Ne chevauche pas plus avant, mon roi ! Retourne ! Retourne ! Tu es trahi ! »

La surprise fut telle que, sur le coup, Francis ne sut comment réagir alors qu'il tentait de calmer son cheval qui, à l'apparition de ce mystérieux homme, avait pris peur. Heureusement, d'autres avaient de meilleurs réflexes et, sans même un ordre du roi, se précipitèrent sur le vieillard pour le chasser, le traitant de fou. Ceux-là étaient de bons soldats, ceux dont on entendait parler comme les braves qui sauvaient des vies en s'interposant lors d'un assassinat discrets sur d'importantes personnalités. Charles VI s'était bien entouré.

Francis Bonnefoy cligna des yeux, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Faisait-il si chaud que les mendiants en perdaient l'esprit ?

« Vous allez bien, messire ? demanda un soldat à cheval en passant près de lui.

— Je vais bien, je vais bien... assura la nation en hochant la tête au chevalier. Qu'était-ce ?

— Un dément, messire. Ne vous en préoccupez pas trop. Cela arrive fréquemment à la cour de Sa Majesté. Il ne fait plus attention à ce genre de fariboles grotesques. »

Pourtant, l'ignorance, ce n'était pas l'impression que Francis avait en regardant le roi. Celui-ci paraissait troubler. Était-ce possible que ce dément ait pu le déstabiliser ? Il hésitait presque à demander une halte pour que le roi puisse reprendre ses esprits mais Charles VI semblait déterminer à sortir de la forêt avant l'après-midi. Alors, oubliant ce fameux incident, il reprit route avec ses troupes.

Ainsi, à midi, ils sortirent de la forêt. Il faisait chaud, encore plus qu'auparavant et cela se voyait que le roi étouffait sous sa jaquette de velours. Beaucoup étaient fatigués et il n'était pas rare de voir certains somnoler sur leurs destriers. Francis lui-même se sentait éreinter.

De l'arrière, il jeta un coup d'œil au roi et remarqua une scène assez improbable. Derrière le roi se trouvait un page coiffé d'un casque d'acier. Et, derrière lui, un autre qui portait la lance du roi. Il semblait s'endormir.

Prédisant ce qui allait arriver, Francis s'apprêta à crier de faire attention. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Le page laissa tomber la lance qui frappa le casque d'acier de celui de devant dans un immense fracas. Si quelqu'un dormait, nul doute qu'il était désormais bien réveillé. Comme cela le semblait compte tenu de la réaction du roi qui, légèrement vouté sur son cheval, tressaillit et se redressa vivement. Cette réaction prévisible ne fit qu'accentuer l'incompréhension de la suivante : Charles VI sortit son épée de son fourreau comme un enragé et se tourna vers ceux qui étaient le plus proches d'eux.

Francis, cette fois-ci, réagit immédiatement. Terrifié, il eut un horrible pressentiment et sortit son épée à son tour alors que Charles VI abattit la lame vers l'homme le plus proche de lui. Francis intervenu et le fracas des deux épées résonna alors que la panique s'emparait de la suite du roi.

« Votre Majesté ! criaient les hommes. Que vous arrive-t-il ? Arrêtez ! Par Dieu, cessez cela ! »

Mais Charles VI ne paraissait pas les entendre. Comme plongé dans un horrible cauchemar dont il tentait vainement de s'enfuir, il continua de guerroyer, sans se préoccuper des visages de ses opposants. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard de Francis alors qu'il fixa le roi. Cette décision ne lui prit que l'espace d'une seconde, avant qu'il n'ordonne :

« Retirez-lui les armes ! Empêchez-le de blesser quelqu'un ! Vite !»

Qu'importe qu'il ne soit pas chevalier ou non, on obéit à ses ordres et, même dans toute sa rage, le roi ne put se défaire de tous deux qui se risquèrent à l'arrêter. On parvient à l'arrêter, avec grande difficulté : six hommes étaient grièvement blessés de cet affrontement, dont d'autres avec des blessures plus mineures.

« Occupez-vous des blessés », déclara Francis avec une profonde tristesse en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à quelques-uns qui paraissaient aux portes de la mort.

Il se dirigea vers le roi, qu'on avait couché – il semblait s'être calmé de son enragement sanglant. La chaleur, toujours, ne cessait de se voir sur son visage avec la sueur qui coulait sur son visage.

L'on s'écarta de lui pour laisser passer Francis qui, devant le roi, s'agenouilla. Il ne s'agenouillait pas comme quelqu'un devant son souverain, mais comme un proche devant un malade. Il avait la mine grave, mêlé à un soupçon d'une profonde tristesse.

« Messire ? demanda quelqu'un. Pensez-vous que... ? »

Francis ferma les yeux, se retenant d'attraper la main du souverain pour la serrer dans la sienne afin de le rassurer. Cela devait être un cauchemar. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi ?

« Il... »

Il sentait sa voix chancelante alors qu'il admettait haut l'affirmation que tout le monde murmurait tout bas.

« Il... Il est devenu fou. »

Charles VI, le Bien-Aimé, était devenu fou.

 _À Charles VI, le Bien-Aimé,_

 _Que ma peine est immense lorsque je repense à ce qui t'est arrivé. Comment et pourquoi, personne ne saurait le dire, et pourtant la fatalité s'est abattu sur toi, toi que l'on appelait le Bien-Aimé. À présent, tu es plus connu comme le Fou que comme un des souverains majeurs de la Guerre de Cent Ans. La Guerre de Cent Ans... Les choses auraient-elles été différentes si tu n'avais pas sombré dans la folie ? Je me le demande encore._

 _J'aimerai tant oublier cet instant où, pardonnes-moi, je ne revois qu'un dément qui, par une extrême paranoïa, attaque les siens. As-tu fais quatre ou six morts ce jour-là, avant qu'on ne parvienne à te désarmer ? Tu combattais avec tant de volonté, comme si ta vie en dépendait. Était-ce cela ? Pensais-tu qu'un des tiens voulait ta mort ? Croyais-tu donc les paroles de ce dément que nous avions aperçu dans la forêt, plus tôt ? Ou alors n'était-il que le déclencheur d'un mal qui te rongeait depuis longtemps, comme il rongea Henry IV qui voyait son assassinat partout ? Si seulement ta folie s'était arrêtée là ! Étais-tu conscient, lorsque tu croyais être fait de verre ? Savais-tu ce que tu avais fait lorsque, après deux jours d'inconscience, tu t'es réveillé après t'être évanouit dans le chariot dans lequel nous t'avions lié pour que tu évites de faire plus de mal à quiconque ? Toi qui tenait, tant bien que mal, de régner en alternance avec tes crises de folie qui, même aujourd'hui encore, divisent les spécialistes. Certains te disent être schizophrène, d'autre que la consanguinité dont tu es le résultat aurait entrainé des troubles mentaux. J'ai tant de peine pour toi, comme j'en ai pour tant d'autres de la Guerre de Cent Ans dont il est inutile de rappeler qu'elle en dura 116._

 _116 ans à se battre contre les Anglais. Personne n'aurait pu prédire cela, à cette époque. Edouard III contre Philippe VI, puis contre Charles V, ton père qui avait réussi à redresser le royaume qui, sous ton règne, fut de nouveau sous l'emprise anglaise. Jusqu'à ce que Charles VII parvienne à mettre fin à cette guerre. Ton fils est parvenu à mettre fin un conflit long de 116 ans. Un conflit qui a fait tant de victimes. Tu l'ignores, mais le nom qui me revient à cette mémoire n'est autre que celui de Jeanne d'Arc, une jeune fille qui, par sa foi inébranlable en dieu, est parvenu à redresser la situation de la France à un moment critique de celle-ci. Et elle fut brûlée pour cela par les Anglais alors qu'elle n'avait que 19 ans._

 _Peut-on me dire ce que cette guerre a accompli, en dehors de victimes ? Tout ce que nous avons appris par cette tragédie n'aurait-il pas pu être appris sans de sanglantes tueries ?_

 _Comme je l'ai toujours fais pour toi, et que je continuerai de faire pour toi, je prie Dieu pour que ton âme repose en paix, roi Bien-Aimé de la France._

 _Un proche camarade, Francis Bonnefoy._

* * *

 **Concernant le début, avec la malédiction, vous comprenez sûrement si « Les Rois Maudits » vous dit quelque chose. Cette idée part du concept que la guerre de Cent Ans serait le « résultat » de la fin de l'Ordre des Templiers sous Philippe le Bel qui fit brûler Jacques de Molay en l'accusant de divers crimes contre la Religion Chrétienne. Jusqu'à la fin, Jacques de Molay n'a cessé de clamer son innocence et l'innocence de l'Ordre des Templiers par rapport à tous les crimes dont on l'accusait. Cela n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec ce chapitre, j'admets, mais c'était pour faire une petite parenthèse sur les Templiers.**


	5. Francis et l'assassinat d'Henry IV

**Ah, enfin ! Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais le faire, celui-là. Pour faire un rapide résumé pour ceux qui l'ignorent, Henry IV était Roi de France après Henry III (non, ce n'est pas son père) et l'un des grands évènements de ce temps-là fut la religion qui opposait les catholiques aux protestants (les Huguenots, en l'occurrence à cette époque).**

* * *

 **Francis et l'assassinat d'Henry IV**

Il le savait, il l'avait senti. Comme un coup de poignard porté à son cœur, qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le cœur de la France venait de souffrir d'une terrible perte. Et il savait qui venait d'être perdu. Ce n'était pas la première fois, loin de là, qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce propos mais aujourd'hui ses craintes venaient de se réaliser alors qu'on loin résonnait l'écho des âmes meurtries qui criaient, alors qu'une voix, dans toute cette cacophonie, tentait d'apaiser les craintes en clamant :

« Ce n'est rien ! Ce n'est rien ! »

Mais cette voix si faible et à peine audible n'ignorait pas que trois coups de couteau, ce n'était pas rien.

À côté, un proche priait, répétant :

« Sire, souvenez-vous de Dieu. »

Parce que le roi se mourrait. En ce vendredi 14 mai 1610, rue de la Ferronnerie, il venait d'être poignardé par un fou qu'on ne tarda pas à attraper. Francis lui-même poussa la foule pour voir l'assassin, celui qui venait de poignarder le Roi de France, celui qui voulait mettre fin à la vie d'Henri le Grand.

« Le roi est mort ! Le roi se meurt ! »

Cet homme ne lui disait rien. Il était commun, banal, même avec ses cheveux roux. Il souriait, sans doute fier de son crime.

Francis ne hurla pas comme le reste de la foule. Il se contenta de porter le même visage que tous ceux autour de lui : celui de la haine. Celui de la haine envers l'assassin de Sa Majesté. Une haine si profonde qu'il savait que, si le duc d'Épernon n'était pas là pour s'interposer entre l'assassin et la foule, cette dernière aurait fait justice elle-même sans se préoccuper des valets qui tenaient fermement l'assassin. Alors, sans adresser un regard à l'homme, Francis se précipita vers le carrosse royal.

« Le roi est mort ! Le roi se meurt ! »

Comment cela avait-il pu si mal tourné ? Comment le roi, alors qu'il voulait simplement aller au cimetière des Innocents, fut tué d'une manière si ignoble ?

Il marcha jusqu'au carrosse, écartant de la route ceux qui tentaient de lui faire barrage. Il savait que, d'un regard, les soldats s'écartaient et il n'hésitait pas à user de ce pouvoir : il était la France après tout. Et, en ce moment, la France devait être aux côtés de son roi qui se mourrait.

« Le roi est mort ! Le roi se meurt ! »

« Sire, souvenez-vous de Dieu. »

Son cœur se déchirait aux paroles du marquis de La Force qui tenait fermement le roi, le désespoir visible sur son visage. Francis savait qu'il était sans doute déjà trop tard quand il regardait le corps inepte du roi. Mais son cœur agissant avant sa raison, il s'exclama :

« Il faut retourner au Louvre ! Immédiatement ! Il faut faire soigner le roi ! »

Sans hésitation, le cocher s'engagea vers le Louvre.

Mais il était déjà trop tard pour Henri le Grand. Il avait côtoyé la mort depuis si longtemps et, finalement, celle-ci était venue le chercher.

D'abord Henry III par un moine, et maintenant Henry IV par un simple passant. L'on venait d'assassin celui qui avait promulgué l'Édit de Nantes dans une tentative d'établir la paix et la tolérance entre les catholiques et les protestants. Où allait le monde ?

Francis ne pouvait que se sentir vide de cette injustice alors qu'il regardait le marquis de La Force en train de maintenir le roi dans une vaine tentative de le sauver. Il baissa la tête et la posa dans ses mains, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Pas quand le peuple avait besoin d'un espoir utopique que leur souverain survivrait.

Pourtant, il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler, mêlées à de terribles sanglots incontrôlables.

 _À Henry IV, Roi de France et de Navarre,_

 _Le massacre de la Saint-Barthélemy fut une preuve des horreurs que peuvent engendrer les religions et il m'est toujours difficile de croire à quel point la religion peut être si mal comprise. Souvent, je pense à de grands visages qui sont mort pour la religion, alors qu'ils furent tué parce qu'on les accusait d'hérésie. En plus des noms de Jacques de Molay et Jeanne d'Arc, le tien fut ajouté ce vendredi 14 mai 1610, parmi d'innombrables autres. Comment une si belle chose que la foi parvient à tant diviser les Hommes alors qu'elle tente de les réunir ? Jamais je n'ai eu de réponse à cette question._

 _Beaucoup de personne ne retiennent que ta mort, par ce misérable qui est désormais connu de tous sous le nom de François Ravaillac. Ils sont plus concentrés sur le règne de Charles IX et Catherine de Médicis et ne laissent pour Henry III et toi que l'image d'un roi assassiné. Mais ils oublient tout ce que tu as tenté d'accomplir dans une tentative d'établir la paix entre les catholiques et les protestants, les huguenots, ton peuple premier que tu n'as jamais délaissé. Tu fus brillant, comme tout grand roi, mais ce qui te fait le plus honneur est bien l'Édit de Nantes. Cette tentative ne fut jamais vaine puisque, même si elle fut révoquée par Louis XIV, désormais, il n'y a même plus besoin d'un édit pour faire régner l'égalité entre ceux de religion différentes. Bien que les Hommes continuent d'avoir des préjuger, l'égalité est devenu bien plus présente, tu en serais sans doute heureux, voir même choqué._

 _Il aura fallu du temps, des sacrifices, des martyrs et des victimes, mais désormais la Liberté, l'Égalité et la Fraternité sont les meilleures désignations que je porte. Et je n'en suis pas peu fier, même si j'aurais préféré que le sang des innocents ne coule pas pour qu'enfin les Hommes puissent être unis entre eux._

 _Ton but fut atteint, sache-le. Toi qui a, pour le bien de tes peuples, accepté de changer de religion, de croyance plus d'une fois. Là-haut, qu'importe qui est Dieu, je suis certain qu'il ne t'en tient pas rigueur pour cela. Tu as voulu apporter la paix, comment pourrait-on t'en vouloir pour cela ? Qu'importe qui est à l'origine de ce monde, qu'il veille sur toi et que ton âme repose en paix._

 _Un proche camarade, Francis Bonnefoy._

* * *

 **Vous venez de lire le dernier chapitre de cette (courte) histoire. J'admets ne pas être spécialement attiré par le reste et puis, de toute manière, il existe de très beaux textes sur la révolution française et les guerres mondiales. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'ai personnellement beaucoup aimé écrire là-dessus, c'est très intéressant, et comme ça, au moins, ça me reste en tête !**


End file.
